1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses including organic light emitting apparatuses can be used alone or in combination with various apparatuses. That is, the flat panel display apparatuses can be employed in mobile equipment such as mobile phones.
When a flat panel display apparatus is employed in mobile equipment, visibility of images displayed on the mobile equipment can be reduced when outdoors due to strong outdoor light, such as sunlight. Even when indoors, the visibility of the images displayed on the flat panel display apparatus can be reduced due to strong indoor light, such as light from fluorescent lamps. Therefore, in order to prevent (or lessen) the reduction of visibility of images due to external light that is incident on the display of the flat panel apparatus, a film type polarized plate may be attached to the entire surface of a conventional flat panel display apparatus to reduce (or prevent) reflection of external light that enters into the flat panel display apparatus. As a result, brightness of reflected external light is reduced, and thus, the reduction of visibility of images due to external light is reduced (or prevented).
However, in the case of the flat panel display apparatus having the film type polarized plate, some of desired light generated from the flat panel display apparatus cannot be extracted out of the display apparatus since the film type polarized plate attached to the entire surface blocks the optical path of some of the generated light.